Undercover Mission
by blackkitty479
Summary: Helen and Nikola are forced to cooperate for an undercover mission, in order to solve the mystery of three "accidents". But they may take their roles too seriously after all...Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

**As usually, I don't own anything _"Sanctuary"._ The idea of this fic just popped into my head last week, and I just had to write about it! It will probably be a 3 or 4 chapter fic, I am still thinking at this aspect. Anyways, it will be probably lighter than my previous one, because I really feel the need of something like that if you know what I mean:).**

**Hope you'll like it! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

It was a rather peaceful day at the Sanctuary. Helen was sitting in the living room, on the couch, reading, when Will came to see her. He showed her a newspaper, pointing at an article on the last page.

"This couple, Emily and James Chapman, died last week. " He said. "Apparently, they were on a cruise and they were found dead in the morning."

"Drowned, I presume?"

"You are only half right. Their lungs were filled with water, with no residual volume left, all the symptoms of drowning."

"So, what's so unusual at that? You said it was a murder."

"Well, they weren't found in the water. They were found in their bedroom, wearing the same clothes as in the previous evening, completely dry. "

"Interesting, indeed." Helen said.

"This is just the beginning. The other passengers swear that they didn't see them out of their room that night, and that nobody entered. But the most interesting fact is that they are not the first victims."

"What?"

"Apparently, this cruise they were on is cursed. This couple is the third that dies in exactly the same way."

"How come this cruise still has customers?"

"Well, it has a very good publicity, despite the killings. They are offering a million dollar prize at the end of it, everybody thinks that these murders were only accidents… The ship leaves on the next cruise tomorrow."

"Well, then, I guess I'd better find out what's happening. Thank you for telling me this."

After two hours, Will came to see how Helen was doing.

"So, how does the investigation on the ghost ship work?" he asked.

"Well, I looked it up on the Internet. It seems the ship's captain is Oceania Agrianera, apparently a rich lady from Greece. The problem is she is practically a ghost: the journalist that tried to contact her came up empty, not to mention she is not registered in the CIA or the FBI files. She doesn't even appear on the immigrations list."

"So, the only way to contact her is to get on that cruise, right?"

"That would be a problem."

"Why?"

"Well, this cruise is a special one. Oceania calls it a love boat. They only let married couples embark on the ship."

"Which means that if you want to go on an undercover mission…"

"…I will need a husband."

"Exactly. Do you want Kate to take part at this mission too?"

"Well, it's always good to have the crew together."

"Then, we have a problem. Because I will be Kate's "husband", but you will need someone too. And Henry is sea sick."

Helen couldn't help herself shiver a little when she heard what Will said. Apart from the fact that him married with Kate reminded her of that horrible future, it might mean that she wasn't able to take part at the cruise.

"Well, I could be your bigger sister or something like that." She said.

"I doubt it will work, Magnus."

"Then, what are we going to do?"

Their discussion was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

Bigfoot rushed to open, only to see Nikola Tesla standing in front of the door, holding a bottle of wine in his hands.

"You are not welcome here." Bigfoot growled. However, by that time Helen and Will had arrived at the door to greet their unexpected guest.

"You still look hot." Nikola noticed, making Bigfoot grab him on the neck. "Relax, _Hairy,_ I wasn't talking to _you."_ He said grinning.

"Put him down, please." Helen urged. After a little hesitation, Bigfoot listened to her. After his feet met the ground once more, Nikola straightened his clothes and said: "You know, I demand to be treated better when I come to see you. I understand that the creep thinks he is protecting you, but still, this kind of behavior with someone you love is completely inappropriate."

"Someone I _care_ about. As a _friend._" She corrected him, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Semantics."

"What do you want, Nikola?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, you know, I was thinking that I could help you take a day off…Me, you, a bottle of wine…You could send the children on an assignment, far away from here…"

She bit her lip, hating herself from considering the possibility, even for one second.

"I'm sorry, Nikola, but I am _busy._ I don't have time for you." She said.

"Magnus, wait. I have an idea." Will said. "You are busy indeed, but we could ask him to help."

"You are not honestly suggesting we should use him, are you?"

"Well, why not? I mean, in an undercover mission, you have to be credible and to play your role well, and I guess you two will do a great job."

"You mean the two of us would be credible as a…You are kidding."

"What is Junior talking about, Helen?"

"It doesn't matter." She said defensively. "You wouldn't want to help anyway."

"Trust me, if we tell him what this is about, he will rush to help you."

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Nikola said impatiently.

"We are going on an undercover mission and Magnus…well, let's just say she needs a husband, and I think you will be a lot more credible than me playing this role."

"You know, Helen, for the first time in two years, I am starting to understand why you chose William to help you. He is a very intelligent young man."

"So, you know what my name is?" Will asked a little upset.

"Of course I do, but you never seemed worthy of other name than "Junior" until today. So, what's this mission about?"

"I didn't say you are going, but if you must know, we are investigating a series of murders that happened on a cruise which only allows married couples to embark."

"William, you never said anything about Helen and me going on a cruise…I can almost imagine it…watching the sunset together, over a cup of champagne, and then…"

"…and then, _nothing_, Tesla. Me and Kate are coming too." Will said, interrupting both Nikola's and Helen's minds dwelling into gutter.

"You don't have to come, Junior. Me and Helen are more than prepared to handle ourselves, thank you."

"I want him to come." Helen said coldly. "You should be grateful I am taking you too."

"So, you are taking me after all?" he asked, with the sexiest victorious grin Helen had seen in her 158 years.

"You'd better start packing. Meet me in the harbor tomorrow." She said, trying to ignore the swarming butterflies in her stomach. She hated herself for this, but a part of her really enjoyed being married to Nikola, even if only for an undercover mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this chapter requires some explanations...**

**Firstly, trust me, the action will come, I mean I haven't forgot they are investigating a series of murders, but I just couldn't help myself and I had to add some fluff...I am such a fangirl :P. **

**Secondly, I hope that I managed to make Roxanne as annoying as I wanted to-people like her really get on my nerves if you know what I mean. Her husband Tom will probably appear in the next chapters, b/c I have plans for them *evil laugh*.**

**Thirdly, I hope I had described the last scene well - it is one of my favourite dance styles, and it just screams Teslen to me...I don't know if you know a lot about it, but it is basically a very passionate dance which imitates a bullfight, and the two dancers look like they are having a duel on the dancefloor...you know, the whole "opposites attract" thing...**

* * *

Nikola hadn't slept at all that night. Not that would have been unusual for him, but it was the first time he was feeling so nervous. The idea of him being married to Helen, even if for an undercover mission, was his oldest dream coming true.

Because he always wanted to marry her. From the first time he had seen her at Oxford, he knew she was the one he is going to spend the eternity with. And thanks to her, this eternity lasted a lot more than he initially thought. However, he didn't get to marry her. Firstly, he had lost her because of that idiot Druitt, and now her feelings for him were a complete mystery. Even after a century, he didn't realize what she felt about him. And what it was worse was the fact that she clearly hadn't known about his feelings until last year. The look on her face when he told her that she loves her…. And then, the clear sadness in her voice…"I thought you said you loved me." What was that all about?

Not to mention her worried look in Bhalasaam, where he almost died to help her. She looked so worried about him, so afraid of losing him…Of course she had denied that, because that was who she was, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she had feelings for him. And when he got devamped, she was so sad for him…She had done her best to make him feel better-well, she could have kissed him, but still…But maybe he was just letting his dreams take over. She never admitted her feelings to him and he had no evidence that she saw him as anything more than as a friend. But still, there he was, in that harbor, looking a little stupid waiting her as the other married couples embarked, impatient as a young teenager at his first date…

His thoughts were interrupted by Helen, Will and Kate, which arrived and got off their car.

When he saw her, he had to take a step back and admire her. For she wasn't wearing one of her usual professional outfits. He let his eyes feast with the sight of her short and tight black dress, holding his eyes on her tantalizing long legs a lot more than it was necessary.

"Well, Helen, I have to say you look absolutely amazing." He managed to say in the end. "If I didn't know better, I would say you dressed like that for me."

"Nonsense." She said blushing, hoping he will never find out that she had spent three hours in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to wear.

"Well, then, over here, m'lady." He said, offering Helen his hand.

The four of them got on the queue, Will and Kate first, shortly followed by Helen and Nikola.

"Name and tickets please?" the sailor who was in charge asked coldly.

"Will and Kate Zimmerman." Will answered, and he let them embark. "Next." He said.

"Helen and Nikola Tesla." Nikola said, stressing each word and fully enjoying the sound of it. However, his joy was interrupted by one of Helen's heels, which stepped on its foot. "I mean, Helen Magnus-Tesla." He corrected himself. "You just had to wear heels, hadn't you?" he muttered.

Later that evening, all the passengers were summoned to the ballroom, where they expected an announcement.

"Welcome aboard!" a voice said, as soon as all the passengers had gathered. "My name is Oceania Agrianera and I will be your captain for the next week. I want to start by congratulating all of you who had the courage to embark on this never ending cruise that marriage is. We will also have a contest and the winning couple will receive 1 million dollars. As you surely noticed, I didn't announce the destination until now. That's because mystery is a very important part of what love means. Well, I think it is safe to tell you that we are going to the Bermuda Triangle. However, your journey is just beginning and there are many surprises that await you. You will have to pass some challenges if you want to win the prize, but keep in mind that only true love will save you."

"You have to admit, she is playing her role quite well." Nikola said.

"Do you think she is playing a role?" Helen asked, throwing him a dreamy look. "Don't you believe in true love?"

"True love? Of course I believe in it, Helen. But life has taught me not to hope too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You are forgetting that you talk to someone who has only been in love once, Helen." He said, locking his blue eyes to hers.

"Nikola, I…" she started saying, but they were interrupted by Will and Kate.

"Hey, we finished unpacking and we took your bags to your room." Kate said. "How are you two doing?"

"We are fine." Helen said, sighing. She had had so many things to say to him, but they had to be interrupted.

"Apparently, your bedroom is next to ours." Will said. "That's good news."

"As good news as the news of Edison still being alive." Nikola muttered, and Helen couldn't help herself giggle a little.

"Did somebody here say "Edison"?" somebody asked. "He is my favorite scientist, I mean all the incredible things he invented, that guy was a complete genius." An unknown woman told them.

"And you are…" Nikola asked coldly.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Roxanne Hardwick. I am here with my husband Tom, but he is probably at the restaurant, gorging himself. He has such an appetite." She said laughing. Her laugh was unpleasant, sounding like a broken child's toy. "Anyway, I am so excited to be here! It's so romantic! So, this handsome man is your husband?" she asked Helen, pointing to Nikola.

"He is." Helen said, with a much bigger amount of pride in her voice than necessary. "I am Helen, and this is my husband Nikola."

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"My name is Will Zimmerman and this is my wife, Kate Zimmerman." Will said.

"So, what were you saying about that charming Edison? He is my favorite scientist; I just love the things he invented. I mean, nothing could work in these days without DC current."

"I personally like Tesla more than I like Edison." Helen said, knowing that Nikola will probably kill Roxanne if she didn't save her. "DC current may be useful, yes, but Tesla's AC current is much more easy to use. Not to mention Tesla also invented the radio and has over 300 patents for his inventions."

"313." Nikola whispered.

"I thought Marconi invented the radio."

"That idiot did not invent anything else than a method of stealing my invention, and I assure you I had done everything I could to stop him."

"What my husband means," Helen said, trying to save the day, "Is that he thinks Tesla's work was stolen by Marconi."

"Well, I guess anybody is entitled to their opinion…However, you know the British granted Marconi the patent for inventing the radio."

"And the Americans gave Tesla the same patent. I have more confidence in them than in English people."

"You seem to know a lot about Tesla."

"Well, let's just say that I had a little crush on him when I was young." She said smiling, making Nikola throw her a startled look.

"Have you heard that, Mr.?" Roxanne asked giggling. "You should be jealous. But I guess you are probably used to this from your wife, aren't you?"

"You would be surprised to know." He said.

Soon after, the ballroom was filled with music. It was a passo doble, the main theme from Bram Stoker's "Dracula".

"Shall we dance?" Nikola asked Helen.

As a response, she offered him her hand and they both went on the dance floor. The music seemed to give them wings, the passion of the dance fitting their feelings perfectly. They swayed passionately on the music, combining the moments were they held each other tight with those of dramatic break-ups between them. She watched him with eyes boiling of desire, as he took her in his arms, holding his hands on her hips…

"Did you really mean that earlier?" he whispered after he had put her down. "Did you have a crush on me when you were young?"

"Don't be silly." She replied. "Of course not." They split up dramatically from their embrace, circling each other, their looks locked to each other, battling in a deadly duel. "But I have a major crush on you now." She whispered when their bodies met once more. Not being able to believe his ears, he laid her on the back, crushing his lips to hers. With a long moan, she opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet, fully enjoying the passion of a kiss that they both had been waiting for too long.

"They are playing their role quite well." Will whispered to Kate, watching them from the side.

"Actually, Will, I don't think they are acting anymore." She said giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start by thanking all of you who reviewed my previous chapters, you are a great support. Secondly, the story will have one more chapter, but I don't know when I will be able to post it. I hope it will be soon though.**

* * *

"That was pretty convincing." Kate said to Helen when she took a break from dancing, leaving Nikola behind a little.

"You don't actually think I was doing anything else than playing a role, don't you?" she said defensively.

"No, of course not. I mean, why would I? _Of course _I can believe you can work with him in this kind of undercover mission without letting your feelings take over. I mean, it's not like there is over a century of sexual tension between you two…"

"I don't know why I thought I could fool you." Helen said sighing.

"Magnus, I understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I just don't know why the hell it took you so long."

"I am afraid, Kate."

"Of what?"

"Of messing things up. I always do that. Every time I fall in love with someone, he either dies, or gets hurt, or…"

"Or…?"

"Or I end up shooting him."

"Honestly, Magnus, you have to learn to stop doing this. You have to stop building walls around you. I understand you have a problem with trusting men, given the fact that your first love was, well, you know, Jack the Ripper, but Tesla really loves you. He is not like Druitt. He won't hurt you like he did."

"Maybe. But I don't think I am ready to take that chance."

"Can you honestly say that you didn't feel anything when you kissed him?"

"Well, you know, we have been friends for so many years, but I never realized how little I know about him after all. I mean, I feel guilty for letting my feelings take over, I should have resisted him, but…"

"But?"

"When his lips touched mine, my brain simply short-circuited. I never realized until tonight that he is a bloody good kisser."

"Was it so hard for you to admit?" Kate said smiling.

"Admit what?" Nikola said, arriving with a glass full of wine.

"It doesn't matter." Helen said, throwing Kate a look that meant "If you say anything, I will kill you."

"Shall we dance again?" he asked smirking. "I really liked the way we ended the previous dance."

"Hey, guys! I was wondering where you two are hiding." Roxanne's unpleasant voice scratched their ears. "I want you to meet my husband, Tom." she said, dragging a short and fat man after her. "This is Helen." When her husband threw her a confused look, she sighed and said: "I told you about her, remember? Tesla's girl…"

"Please don't call me like that again." Helen said with a tent of anger in her voice.

"You know, I kinda like how it sounds… You have to admit it has a ring to it." Nikola whispered.

Fortunately, Tom didn't notice the grimace on Nikola's face, caused by Helen stepping on his foot again. "I'm pleased to meet you, Sir. And you'll have to forgive my wife; she didn't mean to make you feel jealous."

"I don't mind it." Nikola said with an irresistible victorious grin.

"Anyway, where is Will?" Kate asked. "I haven't seen him lately."

"I have no idea."

"I am here." Will replied, suddenly appearing, with a dreamy look on his face.

"Whoa, Mr., what happened to you?" Kate asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Her beauty is so surreal, that she seems a fairy…"

"Who in God's name are you talking about?"

"Oceania." He said. "Even her name is perfect, don't you think so?"

"No. It seems stupid if you ask me." Kate said coldly.

"And that makes it even more perfect…"

"Will, are you _in love_? " Helen asked, not being able to believe her eyes.

"Love is a little word to describe my feelings for her… She is coming."

They all lifted their eyes, only to see Oceania entering the ballroom. She was a tall, blonde lady, with her golden hair falling in waves on her naked shoulders. Her eyes were of a surreal blue, burning with intensity. Will was right: it was something unusual about her. Maybe it was her blue dress, so light and velvety that it seemed to be made of water, maybe it was her walk, which reminded of waves hitting the coast but there was definitely something strange about her.

"Welcome, my dear passengers!" she said. Without her megaphone, her voice reminded of the sound of waves on a peaceful sea.

"I am glad to see that you are enjoying our voyage so much. We are going to reach our destination tomorrow, at midnight. And there, we will finally be at home. In the Bermuda Triangle…The perfect place for every mystery and love story known to mankind. And not only mankind."

Helen soon noticed that Oceania's voice made her feel dizzy. As if something or someone had casted a spell on her, a spell which was impossible to break. Forcing herself to concentrate, she managed to break the almost hypnotic state in which she was and looked around. At that moment, she realized that she wasn't the only one who was affected by Oceania's speech. Will and Tom looked as if they were sleep walkers, and so were the other male passengers. Nikola was the only one who was looking a little better, but he seemed affected too. Afraid that he might lose his concentration too, she slapped him over the face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. But you were staring too much at that Oceania girl."

"You aren't _jealous_, are you?" he said smirking. His smirk made Helen a little more relieved, because she realized that he was still her Nikola. Ignoring his cheeky remark, she tried to wake up Will, but was unsuccessful. "…an endless journey…" Oceania's voice was still in her head, but she managed to ignore it. "Will, wake up!" she shouted.

"Simply perfect…" Will said, gaining his normal look for a second, and then fell into the hypnotic state again. Oceania approached their little group, ignoring the rest.

"I am so pleased of having you aboard my love boat." She said, throwing Nikola a sneaky glance.

"And we are so pleased to be on the same ship with you, my love." Said Will. Kate kicked him to make him shut up, but Oceania didn't notice. She seemed to only have eyes for Nikola and Helen.

"Helen…I am so happy to see you here."

"How come you know my name?" she asked, a little suspicious.

"Will told me everything about you and your…husband."

Helen threw Will a worried look, trying to determine if he had blown up their cover, but you couldn't read anything but adoration on his face.

"You are a very interesting couple." Oceania said to Nikola and Helen. "You are so bond to each other that one could almost say that you have the same blood running through your veins… Very interesting indeed. But I must leave now. May you all spend this night with the one you love!" She said and then she left.

"Why did she have to leave?" Will and Tom asked at the same time, making Kate and Roxanne throw them very disapproving looks.

Later, all the couples went to their bedrooms, and so did Nikola and Helen.

"So, is there any chance we could share the bed or do you want me to sleep on the couch?" he asked as soon they entered.

"Don't push it." Helen said, trying to be as threatening as possible, which was pretty hard to do since her mind had already started diving into gutter. "I will sleep on the couch; you can have the bed if you want." "Don't get me wrong, but we have a mission, Nikola. We can't let our feelings take over."

"I know, I know...we have to save the world..." Sighing, Nikola began unbuttoning his shirt, making torturing long breaks after each button. At first, Helen refused to watch, but her curiosity won the battle in the end and she couldn't help biting her lip at the sight of his worked out chest. He probably noticed it, because he asked smirking:"Care to reconsider?"

"No." she said, her doctor instincts making her perfectly aware of the fact that her blood pressure was a lot higher than normal. "Good night, Nikola." She said sighing, and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. But she soon find out that was an impossible task. After all, Kate was probably right. With ladylike grace, she slid under the cover as well, careful not to wake him up (although a very big part of her wanted to, she couldn't go there, not now). She put her head on his pillow, their faces so close that their breaths mingled and, hoping that he won't be woken up by her heart beating so fast that she could swear it will break her ribcage, she fell asleep, only when every inch of her body was aware of his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember I said that this is going to be a 4 chapter story? Well, I changed my mind :P. This is more difficult to end than I originally expected, so there will be another chapter. Thank you for all your great reviews. Oh, and one more thing about the ending: trust me, I'll get myself out of this. Somehow…**

* * *

The next morning, Nikola was the first one who woke up. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Helen sleeping right beside him. She was laid on her back, her chest ascending and descending slowly and she was still wearing the black dress she had worn the previous night. She was probably having a sweet dream, because she was smiling, and Nikola couldn't help himself but wonder if she was dreaming about him. He leaned to her and placed a brief kiss on her lips and she woke up with a surprised look.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Well, I must say that I'm disappointed, Helen. Sneaking in my bed like that…"

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't sleep on the couch. It wasn't comfortable."

"You could have woken me up." He pointed.

"I didn't want to. You probably wanted to get some sleep. You need it now."

He scoffed silently, and then threw her a smirk. "Let's not talk about this now, OK?"

She smiled and let her fingers pass through his messed up hair, pulling him closer to her, and then she kissed him square on the mouth. His lips gladly welcomed hers, joining them in a kiss that lasted a few seconds.

"Well, Nikola, I have to admit, you have a very interesting method of waking somebody up." She teased him after they had finished.

"And I have to admit that you are playing your role very well. Do you always do this when you go in an undercover mission?"

"I have never been in this type of mission before. But I might get used to it."

Still holding his face inches to hers, he let his fingers play with her curls, slowly descending to her neck. He started kissing every inch of her face, feeling that her heart beats were much faster than normal. Even if her brain was trying to tell her to take it easy, it was pretty hard to listen to it given the fact that her blood was rushing through her veins at an astonishing speed and that a part of her had wanted to do this for so many years.

She embraced him, laying him on the back and she let her lips explore his elegant neck for some time, and then turned her attention to his luscious lips, enjoying the taste of them in a series of brief but wet kisses. He smirked, probably trying to say something cheeky, but she took care of this by silencing him with her kisses. He let his hands outline her thighs and then her hips, putting her body on fire.

The door opened with a squeak, interrupting the two lovers.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, but…" The uninvited guest, which was Kate, started saying, but the sight of Nikola half naked in Helen's bed interrupted her. All she could say was "Oh. my. God."

Immediately, Helen interrupted kissing Nikola, and jumped off him, throwing Kate an ashamed look.

"What is wrong with kids these days?" Nikola asked sighing."You have to knock before entering someone's room."

"Well, I did. But you were probably too busy to notice." Kate snapped back at him.

"Kate, listen, I can explain…" Helen started to say, but soon discovered that she had no plausible explanation for what had just happened.

"It's alright, you don't need to explain. I just wish you would embrace my ideas so fast when it comes to giving me a raise."

"Kate, you have to believe me. Nothing happened between me and Nikola. We just kissed, that's all."

"Because you came before we could do anything else." He muttered, a little disappointed.

"Right. He is half naked, in your bed, you most certainly slept together, and you want me to believe that you just _kissed_?_"_

"Well, I guess next time we'll have to lock the door to stop the children from entering if we want to play mommy and daddy, won't we?" Nikola said smirking.

"What happened, Kate? You wanted to tell me something." Helen said, trying to calm things down.

"Will's missing. I searched for him all morning and he is gone."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me about this until now?!"

"I tried to, but fang boy here kept patronizing me."

Without losing another more second, Helen jumped off her bed and said. "We have to search for him. Now."

The three got out of Helen's bedroom and they started searching for their missing teammate. After half an hour of futile searching, they were surprised to find Roxanne on the deck, crying.

"What happened?" Helen asked.

"I don't know." She said weeping. "Tom is gone."

"Tom too? We are searching for Will and now it appears that he is not the only one who is missing."

"I don't know where he went." Roxanne said sobbing. "When I fell asleep, he was right next to me and now he is gone."

"Maybe he and Will are somewhere, chatting." Nikola suggested.

"Well, he could have told me something." Kate pointed.

However, it seemed that Nikola was right after all, because when they searched the deck again, they found both Will and Tom, watching the sea. Their clothes were wet and so was their hair, as if they had swum.

"Where the heck were you?" Kate shouted. "I was dead worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. I just went to swim a little."

"With your clothes on?"

"Yes."

"What about you, Tom?" Roxanne asked.

"Same. I just felt the need to swim."

"Tom, you don't know how to swim." Roxanne pointed.

Tom looked a little surprised, as he realized his wife was right. "I don't know how to explain it, honey, but I have been swimming for the last three hours. Who knows? Maybe swimming is a matter of instinct."

"Good morning, my dear passengers." Oceania's voice rang in their ears, making the dizziness take over their brains once more.

Helen soon noticed that Oceania's clothes were wet, as if she had swum too. Strangely enough, her hair, even wet, was still curly, as if it was made of plastic or something like that.

"Did you sleep well, Helen?" Oceania asked.

"Yes, thank you." Helen replied, a little suspicious.

"Strange. You don't seem the type of girl that sleeps too much…But what can I know?"

"I sleep as much as I need too. There is nothing unusual with me." she said, trying to regain control of her brain, as she was aware of the fact that Oceania's presence hypnotized her again.

"Of course, of course. I never said anything else."

Helen and Kate soon noticed that Will and Tom were having the same reaction in Oceania's presence as in the other day. However, Nikola seemed to resist her better than yesterday, as his look seemed perfectly lucid.

"I'll leave you for now." Oceania said with her crystal clear voice. "You have a lot to discuss. However, I'll be in the dining room if you need me."

"We need you now, my love." Will said.

"I mean, if you _really_ need me." Oceania added, a little bored.

After she left, Tom and Will seemed to come back to their selves, although they were still a little dizzy.

"What is wrong with this woman?" Kate asked. "There is something strange about her."

"If strange means perfect, yes." Will replied. "But I have to go and get some sleep now. I am very tired."

"So am I." Tom said.

"It is ten o'clock in the morning!" Kate and Roxanne said at the same time.

"I know. But I am very tired."

Roxanne decided to follow her husband, just to make sure that nothing unusual will happen again, leaving Helen, Nikola and Kate alone on the deck.

"Well, now since the Oceania fan club has left, what do you think about her?" Kate asked.

"Well, she surely has a strange influence on men."

"Not on me." Nikola pointed.

"Maybe it's something in our blood." Helen suggested. "But I think she is definitely an Abnormal. And I have some theories."

"I don't know what it is, but Will is acting completely stupid." Kate snapped. "You know, I would have expected that after almost one year of working together, he would…"

"…confess his feelings for you?" Helen completed.

"Yes. No. Yes."

"Kate, you really have feelings for him, don't you?"

"I don't know. I mean, he was the one who wanted to be married with me for this mission. And he takes care of me. We joke a lot, even if our methods are different, but still…"

"Kate, you'll have to tell him what your feelings are."

"But…"

"Kate, I hate to point it, but you don't have a century to lose. You don't have to wait; you have to confess your feelings to him."

"Like you did?" she asked ironically.

"That's exactly my point, Kate. You were completely right about me and Nikola, but you have to listen to your own advice. What do you have to lose?"

While the two were talking, an idea just struck Nikola. He now knew what Oceania was, he now completely understood everything. The wetness of the boys' clothes, her strange effect on men, how she knew all those things about him and especially Helen, and even the reason why he wasn't influenced by her presence.

"I think I'm going to bed too." He told Helen.

"Nikola, what is wrong?"

"I can't tell you anything. But you'll have to trust me." Without a single word, he left Helen puzzled and directed himself to their bedroom.

When he was sure that nobody, especially Helen, was following him, he changed his destination and went to the dining room. He knocked and when he was permitted to enter, he wasn't at all surprised when he saw that Will and Tom were already there, having their confused looks again. Roxanne was also there, but she was sitting at a table, looking as if she had no idea who she was or why she was there.

"Nikola Tesla." Oceania said, fixating her look on her guest. "I was wondering when you'll come." She stood up and approached him, but something made her take a step back.

"You are not like the others. You are different. My powers have no effect on you."

"And you are noticing this only now?" he asked smirking.

"Well, this could be a problem. But I have other methods to convince you. I wouldn't let Helen Magnus' "husband", even if you two are only married for this little undercover mission of yours, escape me. Admittedly, I had other plans, but taking my revenge directly on Helen Magnus is my biggest dream coming true."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not the last chapter of my story, as I promised, because I felt the need of clearing things as good as I can. However, there will be only one more chapter, I promise that. I am goinig to keep my word this time :P.**

* * *

Two hours later, Helen was still on the deck, chatting with Kate. She was beginning to get worried for Nikola's state, especially since she had a feeling it was somehow related to Oceania. Whatever she was, that girl was definitely an Abnormal. And Helen suspected her for being responsible for the previous killings. She didn't have any evidence yet, but her instinct told her that there was definitely strange about Oceania.

"So, you said you have a theory about this Oceania girl." Kate said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I have many theories. None of them make complete sense."

"Well, she surely has a strange effect on men. And I doubt it is only because she is somewhat beautiful."

"But Nikola seems to be unaffected by it."

"Well, maybe it's something in his genetic makeup that prevents her from controlling him."

"_No living man can resist her_. And Nikola was a vampire, so it may take her longer to..." Helen whispered.

"What?"

"Come with me. Quick. We have to warn Nikola."

Without any other words, Helen pulled Kate after her and got her to Nikola's room. To her disappointment, the room was empty and the bed looked like nobody had slept in it.

"It's too late." Helen said, letting herself fall on the bed.

"Magnus, what the hell is going on here?" Kate asked.

"I know what Oceania is." Helen replied briefly and began to search anxiously in her luggage. When she finally found what she was looking for-one of her old diaries- she turned over the pages quickly and showed Kate an entry in her diary.

"Do you always carry that diary with you?" Kate asked. "For God's sake, Magnus, that diary looks like it is as old as you are."

"It is." Helen replied briefly and pointed to an entry dated 13th April 1912:

_Every man from the ship's crew started acting strangely. They claim to have seen a beautiful young lady in the sea, calling for them. However, their claims are not supported by the women on the ship. Molly says we should investigate further, but I doubt this is anything more than a stupid sailor legend._

When Kate didn't react, she showed her the next entry, dated 14 April 1912:

_The passengers' condition is getting worse. It seems that the cold weather has affected their mental capacity. Some of them became delirious and all they say is "No living man can resist her." Maybe Molly was right after all. I am especially worried about Edward- he doesn't seem capable of commanding the ship anymore, although he sworn me that he is alright. I even suggested taking the lead, but he said he didn't want to blow my cover. _

_Later that day: The weather is getting worse. We are passing an area full of icebergs. Edward seems to be in control of the ship, but I don't know for how long. Despite his will, I took him a blood sample and he has an unusually high level of endorphins. Normally, given the fact that this is not a very friendly weather, he should be stressed and anxious, but he seems happier than ever. I honestly hope that he will be fine, although his behavior is not the one of a normal man. I talked to him and asked him to hand over the lead, but he refused to listen to me. Even if he will finally accept to do this, I doubt it will help, because his first mate is in the same condition._ _I hope we will be alright, because the success of my mission depends on our safe arrival to New York._

"You were at sea on the 14th of April 1912?" Kate asked after she finished reading.

"I was."

"And knowing you, I would say I know what ship you were on."

"The RMS Titanic."

"So Molly is…"

"Molly Brown, yes. She saved my life that day."

"Are you telling me that Oceania was responsible for the sinking of the Titanic?"

"Not necessarily her, but I think it's the same species of Abnormal. Back then, I was investigating a series of five sea accidents. They were all caused by the ship hitting icebergs, rocks, shores…And this, all over the world. The Titanic was the sixth one. Molly was my assistant then. She suggested that the accidents may have been caused by a species of Abnormal, _Lamia Aqua. _We knew very little of that species then. Molly claimed that this type of Abnomal had inspired the Greek myths about mermaids."

"The ones with mermaids that attracted the sailors with their songs?"

"Yes. Of course, those are only myths, the mermaids are very peaceful, but I now think that Molly may have been right after all."

"What did you find out on the Titanic?"

"I didn't have enough time to finish my investigations. The ship sunk and I was rescued by Molly. I continued my investigations, but I didn't find any evidence that the sinking of the Titanic was more than an accident."

"So you practically don't know anything about this _Lamia aqua_, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I had one of them as a patient once. I think the year was 1944. Her name was Serena and she was absolutely amazing. She had telepathic powers and she was able to control water in any of its forms. She could turn a glass of water into ice just by looking at it. However, I didn't have any evidence of any strange influence she might have on men. Serena became my best friend back at that time. After I treated her, she refused to leave the Sanctuary, until one day she fell in love with a human. At first, she was afraid to confess her feelings to the man she loved. She feared that he won't love her because she was an Abnormal, but I told her to take a chance."

"What happened after that?"

"Helen Magnus is called on the deck." Oceania's voice sounded in the megaphone, interrupting the two. "I repeat, Helen Magnus is called on the deck."

"What does she want from you?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Maybe Serena didn't have any special powers on men, but this Oceania girl definitely has. She somehow managed to control Nikola. And I am going to do anything it takes to get him back."


	6. Chapter 6

This is it! My final chapter! :D I just want to add one more thing: Trust me.

* * *

When Helen and Kate got on the deck, they weren't surprised to see that Nikola, Will and Tom were already there. However, Tom and Will were the only ones that had hypnotized looks. Nikola seemed to be perfectly fine, although he didn't have a single reaction when he saw Helen.

"Nikola, are you alright?" Helen asked worried.

"I am. But you won't be." He said smirking.

In a second, Oceania created a water jet that wetted both Helen and Kate's hands and feet and then, with a single flick of her hand, she froze their now wet hands, making them unable to move.

"Nikola, what the heck is happening here?" Helen asked with an angry voice.

"You see, Helen, I love you, but I don't think this is going to work. I am too obsessed with world domination and you are too obsessed with saving the world, so…"

"I don't know what you did to him, Oceania, but I swear to God that if I manage to free my hands, I will kill you." Helen said angry.

"You can call me…Serena." Oceania said.

"Serena? _That_ Serena?" Kate asked Helen. "Your former patient?"

"Yes. I was Helen's patient a long time ago. This traitor destroyed my life!"

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Helen asked.

"You told me to confess my feelings for Daniel. You said he will love me no matter what. I told him what I was. You should have seen his face. Pathetic mortal! He freaked out when I made a glass of water freeze in front of him. I tried to explain myself to him, I said that we can be together even if I was special, but he left me. He LEFT me, Helen! I was so angry at that time, that I killed him. And you are the only one to blame for his death. But now I have the chance to revenge myself. I brought you to the Bermuda Triangle because this place increases my powers. It is the home of our kind."

"Serena, no one is guilty for what happened between you two. Daniel rejected you because this is what some humans are like, but you didn't have to kill him. You did the right thing telling him the truth. He had the right to know the truth and to make a choice."

"He called me a freak, Helen! Do you know how that feels like?! You and your stupid ideas about love! But now I have the chance to revenge myself. By controlling someone you love. I wanted to show you what men are like, Helen. They can't be trusted. And Nikola is no exception to this rule."

"You are lying! Nikola, what has she done to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me, Helen. I just realized that I can't give up world domination. And since you aren't going to agree with it, I just found a partner that will. It's all business, Helen."

"Tesla, what the heck are you saying here?" Kate asked. "You love Magnus, I know you do. What is the matter with you?"

Nikola looked as if he was trying to decide what to say for a while, and after that he said:

"What is between me and Helen is not love. It was just a game. A game that I won. Helen was nothing more than a trophy to me. My final victory over Druitt. It took me a while to win her heart, but I managed to do it in the end. But now, since I am mortal, I don't have time to play games anymore. Serena can help me take over the world. Helen can't do it. It is as simple as it sounds."

"Did you hear that, Helen? The one you have been in love with for such a long time betrayed you for me! You were in love with him when we met, didn't you? I remember your words all too well. You told me that you had been in love with a vampire and that you had helped him fake his death a year before, to protect him. And that you regret not confessing your feelings for him. That's what convinced me to confess myself to Daniel. I said to myself:"If she regrets so much losing him, because she hadn't had the courage to confess her feelings to him, why should I make the same mistake? If she can fall in love with a vampire, why can't a human fall in love with me?" I was so wrong!"

"Nikola, this is not you. You love me. I know it." Helen said, managing get closer to him, even if her feet were frozen."I can't believe that all that happened the previous two days was a lie, Nikola. I just can't do it."

"Well, I don't care if you believe me or not, Helen. It doesn't matter anyway. I will kill you and Kate here and then nothing will be able to stop me."

"_Us_, Nikola, _us_."

"I'm sorry, Serena. I forgot that you are the boss here."

"Well, I refuse to believe this." Helen said. Before Serena could do anything, she leaned to Nikola and forcibly kissed him, more passionate than ever before. He let himself enjoy the taste of her lips for a while, but after that he made their lips part, and gave her an insensitive look.

"Well, I must say that I regret I will have to kill you." He said with a glacial voice. "You are a pretty good kisser."

"Are you telling to me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed?"

"I did. You were the only woman I ever wanted, Helen, but to want and to love are two very different things. It was an interesting game to play, but knowing that I won makes it less interesting. I am sorry, but I love the idea of ruling the world much more than I want you, so we don't have a future together. And nothing will change the fact that you are the one who is guilty for devamping me. Well, not directly, but that doesn't change much. I had an elaborate plan with those kids, but you had to ruin everything."

"I can't believe you are saying this."

He got closer to her and started searching for her gun. He deliberately took his time feeling Helen's soft curves while searching and when he finally found what he was looking for, he whispered:

"No matter how much I want you, Helen, I am more of a one man show. And I can't forgive you for taking my ability of turning into a bat."

When she heard these words, she looked him in the eyes and understood everything in a split of a second. He squeezed her hands, breaking the ice that held them and gave her the gun. Without losing a single second, she pointed her gun to Serena and prepared to shoot, but Serena was faster. She was hit by Helen's bullet right in her heart, but managed to create a jet that threw Helen into the water before dying.

Fearing for Helen's life, Nikola jumped after her, cursing himself for playing that stupid game for so much time. He managed to grab her just before she would have hit the ocean's floor and he carried her to the surface. Helped by Kate, who still didn't understand everything that had happened, he managed to take her on the deck. She lied helplessly on her back, all wet, and he thought that he had lost her.

"Damn it, Helen! Don't you dare do this to me! Wake up!" he yelled at her immobile body.

"What happened?" Will asked, getting back to his senses.

"I don't have time for you, Junior!" Nikola shouted. "Please, Helen, listen to me. Wake up. I am sorry."

After what seemed to Nikola the longest five minutes in his life, he leaned towards her, to check if she was breathing, and Helen started coughing, her lungs trying to free themselves from the water in them.

"If you ever do this to me again, I swear I will kill you." Helen said with a weak voice.

"Thank God you are alright!" The sparkle in Nikola's eyes said everything. He was so happy that his beloved Helen was alive, that he was going to endure all the patronizing that he knew it will follow.

"Nikola, when will you learn to tell me what your plans are _before_ you use them?"

"You didn't honestly believe that little display out there did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"I'm sorry, Helen, but I couldn't tell you the truth. Serena had telepathic abilities. I managed to fight her with my magnetic powers, creating some sort of shield to protect my thoughts, but you wouldn't have been able to do the same thing."

"So you just decided to fight her alone?"

"Yes. But I have to say, Helen, kissing me like that was completely reckless of you. I almost lost control of my brain shield for a moment. "

"Well, it seems your perfect plan wasn't that perfect." She said, still angry on him.

"I am not perfect, Helen."

"That's a first."

"Well, is somebody going to tell us what the hell happened here?" Will and Tom asked at the same time.

"Long story." Kate replied. "I am going to tell you everything."

"Well, my plan had some flaws, I admit it." Nikola continued. "But it wasn't that bad after all. You are alive, all wet, I am sitting atop of you…I could say that this undercover mission wasn't so bad after all, couldn't you?" he said, licking his lips.

"For God's sake…" Will said.

"…get a room!" Kate continued.

Helen threw them a look which was the perfect picturing of the phrase "If looks could kill", but she ended up smiling.

"Don't mind us if we do." She said. "We will be in our room for the next two hours if you need us."

"But you'd better not call us." Nikola completed. "I have to take care of her; she might get a cold given the fact that her clothes are all wet. I would have to see that she stays warm." He took her in his arms and carried her to their room, leaving Will and Kate stupefied on the deck.

"What happened while I was unconscious, Kate?" Will asked when they were alone.

"Let's just say they have taken their roles _waaay_ too seriously."


End file.
